Amazed
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Don and Jess song fic number four. Don makes Jess's bad day better by giving her a great night. Rating because I'm paranoid and have never written anything like this before. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next Don and Jess song fic. Sorry this wasn't up last night. I was dead tired and crashed early, for me anyway. So, this one is for Amazed by Lonestar. My absolute favorite song. I have every intention of using this as my wedding song. Anywho, this is another play it by ear story. Not really sure where it's going but you'll love it. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the show.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

Jess sighed as she pulled out her keys. She'd had a long day and all she wanted was to curl up with her husband and pretend the world didn't exist for at least twelve hours. Thankfully they both had the next day off so that was entirely possible. She opened the apartment door and stopped dead in her tracks.

The living room was covered in candles while her favorite Lonestar song, Amazed, played softly in the background. Don stood in the door way of the kitchen with a soft smile on his face.

_[Chorus]_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

"What's all this?" Jess asked as she walked all the way in and closed the door.

Don walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "This is my way of saying, I know you had a tough day and I am more then happy to give you a wonderful evening."

Jess smiled. "You didn't have to do this, Don."

Don kissed her. "Have to? No, I didn't. Want to? That's another story all together." he turned Jess in his arms and rested his head on her shoulder so she could see the room. "Look at the room. What does it remind you of?"

Jess frowned a bit as she took in the room. It hit her like lightning. "This is exactly what you did the first night we slept together."

Don turned Jess back around. "The first night I made love to you and knew you were it for me."

Jess felt warm all over at Don's words. He'd never told her that before.

"I love you, Don." Jess whispered.

Don lowered his head to kiss her. "I love you too, Jess."

Picking her up, still locked in their kiss, Don moved them over to the small bed he'd made in front of the fire place, which had a roaring fire going in it. Jess registered this and realized, to make her day better, he was completely recreating that night for her. Nothing could make her happier.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

Breaking the kiss as Don laid her down, Jess looked up at him through half lidded eyes and saw the same love and desire in his that she knew was shining in her own.

"I'm going to show you just what I showed you that night." Don whispered as he slowly and gently removed Jess's shirt. "Just how much you mean to me and how much I love you."

Jess couldn't respond because Don lowered his head and placed a hot, sweet kiss on her bare stomach. He moved his lips up, towards her chest and Jess's mind was clouded with the wonderful feeling he was creating. Her eyes slipped closed as Don slowly and lovingly removed the rest of her clothes and his own. His sweet kisses continued all over her body as his hands joined.

_[Chorus]_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

As his hands continued over her body, his lips finally returned to Jess's, whispering loving words over and over as he joined their bodies. Jess let out a small gasp that gave Don permission to slide his tongue to meet hers. As Jess let Don keep his word, the world faded away.

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*clears throat* So I floored Katie and myself with this one. I have never written anything like this before so if it sucks, well please tell me. Um, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
